


Emerald and Violet: A True Love Story

by Skua Grey (Skuabird)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Highly unrealistic depictions of romance and sex, Intentionally Bad Fanfic, NSFW, Parody, Prime harlequin novel cliche fare here friends, smutfic, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skuabird/pseuds/Skua%20Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the cliches of Nudoc fanfiction (particularly smutfic) come together in this heartwarming, crotch-soaking tale of old heartbreak turning to joyous reunion and a passion neither party could ever have envisioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald and Violet: A True Love Story

It was nighttime at Plastic Beach, and Murdoc was crying alone in his room. Tears rolled down his face and splashed into the carpet as he stared out his window at the dark blue expanse of the ocean, at the many stars twinkling above. All they did was remind him of her.

He was, of course, thinking about Noodle. He was always thinking about her. Oh, how dearly he missed her. Her violet hair which shimmered like rays of freak purple sunshine, her big peridot orbs which stared into all mortal souls…her image haunted him always. And now she was dead, gone in the El Manana crash, lost in Hell. All he had left of her was the Cyborg; but she wasn’t nearly enough to mend his sorely-broken heart.

He let out a pained sob, and then he took out a tissue and blew his nose. As he gazed out at the night, a night which could’ve been absolutely beautiful were it not for her absence, a realization came to him: he loved her. He hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself, for he had never felt that way about anyone else, but he loved her. More than just that, he was _in_ love with her. All those love songs he had written, “To Binge” and “On Melancholy Hill” and “Stylo,” had been about her. He had loved her from the first time he saw her, but he had never let himself become conscious of it - it must have been because of some unconscious fear of rejection. True, the Cyborg’s presence had caused him to become aware of the possibility - after all, he had made her in the first place because he missed Noodle too much, and sometimes he would go to her in order to release his sexual desires - but even then, he had dismissed it, thinking it was too stupid. But now, alone with the darkness and the sound of his own sniffling, he was clearly, acutely aware of his love for Noodle, and it only made him hurt worse. All he wanted was for her to be there, in his arms, their hearts beating as one…

“Murdoc-san?" came a voice. It made him jump, and he whirled around quick as lightning to face the intruder. But his anger immediately melted away and his muscles went weak as he recognized the voice and saw…

…Noodle. There, in the doorway. Spattered in blood and covered in scratches, with her face covered by a cat mask, but very obviously alive.

Immediately, he sprinted across the room and caught her up into a crushing embrace, his heart leaping with joy in his chest. She returned the hug as best as she could with her arms pinioned to her sides, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek; but as soon as he put her down to look at her, she slapped him so hard across the face that he fell back onto his ass. He stared up at her with confused eyes, rubbing the new red mark on his cheek. "Wot was ‘at for, luv?” he asked.

“For being such an asshole,” she replied, and though she sounded angry, he couldn’t help but love hearing her sweet voice again. “You treated 2D horribly, you’ve caused so much trouble, and…and…" Her voice was breaking a bit here.

"L-luv?” he asked as he looked at her, his face full of concern. As he awaited her reply, he gave her a quick once-over and noticed what a beautiful young woman she had become. Nice and curvy, with long legs and an amazingly sexy outfit to show it off. He could have given himself another smack for being such a pervert, but he really couldn’t help it.

Noodle began to cry. “For abandoning me!” she sobbed. “You left me to rot in Hell, and you replaced me with a disgusting machine." Here, she got down on her knees, and she took off her mask, making Murdoc gasp as he saw her black eye. "I had to fight her off, I had to kill her, because she tried to kill me. Is that your idea of a replacement?”

Murdoc could feel new tears welling in his own eyes, and his lip quivered. “Oh, Newdle…oh, I’m so sawrry, luv! I’m sawrry fer everythin’!" He wept openly now as he held his arms open, and she once more fell into them. He hugged her as tightly as he could, rocking her and burying his face in her hair (which smelled quite good, he noted) as grief and shame overwhelmed him. He had done such evil things, he had hurt everyone around him. But most of all, he had hurt her, his love, and that was just too much to bear for the old Satanist. He just sat there, and hugged her, and cried with her.

But then, she removed her face from his bare chest and pulled back to look at him. He just gazed at her; despite her wounds, her face was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the strange new look in her glistening red eyes was just too bewitching…

"M-Murdoc?” she asked, her voice a bit lower and…huskier? That caught his attention straight away.

“Yerss, luv?” he responded. He had no clue where this was going, but he was feeling the strangest twinge of excitement in his stomach.

And then, out of the blue, she leaned in and kissed him dead on the lips. Purely on instinct, he returned the kiss, sucking her face and even giving her some tongue. She broke it, and she fixed him once more in her intense stare as she stroked his strong jawline. “I need you,” she whispered in that same sultry tone. “I have no clue why, but I need you to love me, it's the only thing that can help me right now. Please, Murdoc-san!”

“A-are yeh shoore?” he replied, dazed but undeniably excited, even now feeling the beginnings of a stiffie in his trousers. “I’m twoice yer age, and I'm an abusive alkyholic, and yeh so young an’ beautiful an’ prob'ly a vergin–”

“I don’t care about any of that!” she snapped. “I love you, and none of that other stuff matters when people are infat- er, in love. Please, Murdoc,” she purred. “Take me. Make me a woman.”

He didn’t need no more convincing. He pulled her into another vicious kiss and they both collapsed onto the floor, eagerly feeling one another up. They moaned and groaned into each others’ mouths, their tongues engaged in a fierce fencing match as they did so; his quickly won, and she just let it do so as it proceeded to wrap itself around hers like a snake constricting a hairless, slimy mouse. They pulled apart breathless after one minute, and he immediately dove to suckle and chew on her neck as his hand reached her breasts underneath her dress.

They were very small, it was true, but they were so soft and smooth and round, like little stress balls with nipples that made her moan and squeak as he fondled them. He wrestled her to the ground and pulled her dress all the way up, exposing her svelte creamy body in its entirely (save for her crotch, upon which there was a sexy black thong), and he began to flick at her perky hot pink nipples with his tongue, which aroused her even more. Soon, he was kneading and kissing and suckling on them like a baby at the teats, and she was writhing and moaning and gasping his name from all the pleasure. After that, he moved down to kiss her perfectly flat tummy as his hand trailed down to her pubic area, over the little hillock to deftly swipe the soaking fabric to the side and leave Noodle fully in the nude.

He licked his lips as he stared down at the sheer deliciousness of Noodle’s vagina. It was hairless, pink, and sloppier than the English fens, with the little pearl of her clit poking out between the lips of this fine oyster. It just looked so pure, so virginal, and he was gonna have so much fun with it. Without warning, he started licking her pussy and jammed two fingers inside of it, making her squeal in pleasure. He continued to eat her out like a champ, lapping up her sweet strawberry flavor as she writhed and moaned stuff in Japanese. She was so close already, and he wasn’t sure he could take much more himself. She was so damn beautiful, certainly moreso than any of his other "lovers."

A few more licks and finger-fucks and she came, her fruity juices splashing down into his throat and her voice crying out an aria to the night. He raised his head from between her legs and stared at her blushing face, licking his lips and giving her a look of pure hunger in his eyes. “Yeh be wantin’ moar, luv?” he asked her.

“Oh, y-yes,” she breathed. “I want you more than anything. I was destined to be yours from the very beginning." He realized that this was true, that she had always belonged to him; she had been mailed to his house, after all, and if that FedEx crate hadn’t been connected to him by the Red String of Fate, then Satan was a bastard and everything Murdoc knew was a lie. They were born for each other, there was no doubt. 

She watched as he got up onto his knees and undid his trousers, and she gasped at what sprang out from the zipper. His cock was absolutely enormous, a grand old oak of a woodie, long and thick and colored a vibrant green which blended into a handsome purple at the uncut, weeping tip. Its beauty nearly blinded her, true, and she wanted it up her twat more than anything; but she had also been stricken with a sudden pang of fear, for she was a virgin and, despite being a hardened super-soldier, she couldn’t help but worry about the pain of its entry. 

Murdoc observed her trembling body and the apprehensive expression on her face, and he felt a sudden burst of pity for the poor girl. He lay down on top of her and began to lavish love upon her face, stroking and nuzzling and kissing every perfect feature. "Please don’ worry, me darling,” he whispered softly in her ear, pausing to dip the tip of his tongue into the earhole and savoring the tang of earwax. “I’ll be roight gentle wit’ yer. This’ll be th’ best luvmakin’ yeh’ve ever 'ad, I swear on th’ Divvil.”

“R-really?” she whimpered, feeling her love for him deepen even more, if that was even possible.

“Really,” he replied, and for the first time in his life, he wasn’t lying. She would be special, nothing like any other slag he had ever fucked; he’d better make it good for her. 

He placed his dick near her virginal vaginal entrance and looked at her to make sure she wanted this. When she nodded, he braced himself and jammed it into her vagoo, tearing through her hymen and sinking to his giant balls within her, immediately falling in love with how exquisitely tight she was. The poor guitarist whimpered and buried her face in his chest fur, and he held still and stroked her hair while he waited for her to get used to him. It was torture for him, being unable to express his desire and bliss, but to him it was no matter - for his girl, he could bear the burden of having blue balls for eternity.

But soon enough, she relaxed beneath him, letting out a sigh and curling back against the floor, her pert boobies jiggling like Jell-o as she did so. He took this as his cue, and he pulled all the way out until just his head was stuck in her gash; he looked at her expectantly again, and once she gave an enthusiastic nod, he slammed himself all the way back in again, this time eliciting a squeak of pleasure rather than pain. He fell into a pattern of rhythmic thrusting, each one harder and deeper and faster than the rest until his mushroom head was sexily pulverizing her cervix at hyper speed. He worried not about her, for he could simply feel the aura of enjoyment emanating from her, and her enraptured shrieks of “yes” and “oh Satan, Murdoc” and “more baby, Daddy” were definitely confirming that in his mind. He could feel his love for her rising, swelling within his shriveled old heart and causing it to balloon to three times its size, making this dashing old Grinch feel stronger and wiser and better at lovemaking than ever before…

And then the moment came. The planet shook beneath their bodies, and they each saw stars and skies and all of the heavens swirling around them in their minds, causing Noodle to arch her back and scream her passion to the whole universe as she clamped down around him and Murdoc to convulse and emit a primal growl from his throat as he shot his pearly seed into her womb. And in those quiet seconds immediately after, as they lay there and gasped and their souls drifted together in the space betwixt them, they realized that they had done it. They had found connection. They had found love.

Their eyes opened and met, and their gazes stayed locked for a good while, as if they were now having eye sex. Murdoc’s mouth moved to say it, but then he realized that the words needed no voice put to them; they could hear each other in their minds, they knew exactly what the phrase was: “I love you.” And they knew it would be true no matter what; neither had any fear for the future, for as long as they were with the loves of their lives, all challenges would be as mere dog turds in their path. At long last, Murdoc pulled his spent schlong out of her satiated core - _his_ core now, he realized - and they curled up beside one another and fell asleep beneath the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I figured y'all should have a something while I'm working on my next daemon AU fic, so I copy-pasted this from one of my old Tumblr posts to this website for your enjoyment. Yes, I do ship it; I simply wanted to poke fun at various things which keep cropping up in stories about it.
> 
> Any resemblance to anyone else's fic is sort of accidental, seeing as I was merely combining various cliches I've seen across Nudoc fanfiction (and some from Gorillaz fanfiction in general) and exaggerating them for (hopefully) comedic effect. I hope you can spot all of the ~*oh so clever*~ references to different legendary badfic (e.g. My Inner Life) I've sprinkled throughout.
> 
> Well...here ya go. I hope it makes you laugh. XD


End file.
